1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to snowmobiles. More specifically, the present invention concerns the design and construction of a fairing at the rear of a snowmobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional snowmobile storage compartment, such as the rear storage compartment on the Bombardier® 2001 Summit® Ski Doo®, is incorporated in the rearward part of the snowmobile's seat. As is common for most conventional snowmobiles, the seat has a rounded rear end that surrounds the storage compartment. A flap extends over a portion of the storage compartment and acts as a closure therefor. The flap, which usually is made of the same flexible material covering the seat (e.g., vinyl), typically includes two elongated holes therethrough. When the flap is closed, it may be secured in place by turning two butterfly bolts, after the bolts have been inserted through the elongated holes.
While the flexible flap is adequate (for the most part) to discourage snow and/or rain from entering the storage compartment and is adequate to prevent items from becoming thrown out of the storage compartment, the flap is not designed to be locked. Accordingly, snowmobile riders typically are required to transport a separate rucksack or carry-all so as not to leave personal belonging in the storage compartment when, for example, a rider stops at a restaurant along a trail to eat a meal. Leaving personal belongings unsecured in the conventional storage compartment is not considered to be prudent.
In addition, the opening into the conventional storage compartment is usually located on the rearward surface of the seat. So that the opening to the storage compartment is large enough to facilitate easy access to the interior thereof, the surface at the rearward face of the seat must be relatively wide. This allows for the widest possible opening into the storage compartment.
In addition, so that the flap covers the largest possible opening into the storage compartment, the rearward face of the conventional snowmobile seat is usually a curved, planar surface that extends the entire width of the seat. The details of this design are illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2.
One disadvantage to designing a storage compartment as a portion of the seat is that the blunt-ended design does not necessarily take advantage of aerodynamic modeling, which can improve the operation of the snowmobile. Moreover, the average consumer prefers aerodynamic modeling from a visual standpoint.
In addition, despite efforts to provide as large an opening into the storage compartment on a conventional snowmobile as possible, the opening is usually quite small. The small size of the opening places a limit on the size and type of items that may be stored in the storage compartment. Additionally, the size of the opening into the compartment limits the rider's ability to visually inventory the contents of the storage compartment.
In addition, in conventional snowmobiles, the size of the storage compartment is often relatively small, because the seat occupies so large a space on the vehicle. The small size of the storage compartment also limits the convenience associated therewith, because the compartment typically can hold only a small number of items such as a spare set of gloves, an extra sweatshirt or sweater, and other types of similar items.
While the design and construction of conventional snowmobiles has provided a modest amount of storage space and convenience, a demand as arisen for a storage compartment on a snowmobile that is more easily accessed and that can accommodate a larger variety of personal belongings.
As would be appreciated by any snowmobile aficionado, the seat of a snowmobile should be of a respectable dimension to be comfortable to riders. The seat also should provide sufficient space for the incorporation of a storage compartment therein.
On many conventional snowmobiles, a gap exists between the flap over the opening into the storage compartment and the portion of the seat surface that surrounds the opening. This gap is often large enough to permit snow, dirt and other debris to enter the storage compartment. If snow enters the storage compartment and later melts (e.g., because it is a sunny day), the contents of the storage compartment may become wet, which could be a problem if the rider placed additional cold-weather gear (such as a jacket or fleece) into the storage compartment.
Water in the storage compartment also may have a deleterious effect on the material that makes up the core of the seat itself. Often, the seat on a snowmobile is made of a foam material. If water collects in the storage compartment, it may be absorbed by the seat material and degrade that material, which could shorten the useable lifetime of the seat on the snowmobile.
There is also a certain psychological component to a storage compartment that can be maintained in a clean, water-free condition. Even in cases where a snowmobile rider willingly accepts that the contents of the storage compartment are likely to become fouled with water, dirt, and debris, riders of most snowmobiles would prefer vehicles where the contents of the rear storage compartment are not soiled by dirt or snow during operation.
As discussed above, the relatively small opening into the storage compartment on conventional snowmobiles limits the rider's ability to visually inventory the items contained therein. This is true in even under the brightest daylight conditions.
Limited sight access to the interior of the storage compartment is worse in low-light conditions. At twilight (or later in the day), to inventory items stowed in the storage compartment, snowmobile riders must carry with them a small flashlight to illuminate the interior of the compartment. As may be appreciated, conventional snowmobiles do not provide any means to illuminate the interior of the storage compartment.
Prior art snowmobiles also are known that incorporate a luggage rack attached at the rear thereof. While a luggage rack provides additional carrying capacity for a snowmobile, a luggage rack does not offer an enclosed storage compartment.
In addition, it is typical for snowmobiles to be designed to accommodate a second rider behind the driver. In most cases, this is not a difficulty since the conventional storage compartment is positioned rearward of the second rider.
In some cases, it is desirable to modify a snowmobile from a design specifically for a single rider to one that may accommodate a second rider. To accomplish this, manufacturers provide kits that permit the attachment of a second seat to certain snowmobile models. However, with the addition of a second seat, access to the storage compartment in the conventional snowmobile is often cut off or, at least, seriously reduced.
In the case of several snowmobile models, little can be done to add seating for a second rider while maintaining at least a small amount of storage space for personal items.
Each of these deficiencies in the prior art have lead to a demand for an improved construction for the rear storage compartment for a snowmobile.